


Fuck You

by The_Problematic_Blender



Series: "This is going to Hell in a hand basket real fast!" [25]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Anger, Break Up, Character Death, Death, Fake AH Crew, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Loss, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Loss, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-27 22:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10817868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Problematic_Blender/pseuds/The_Problematic_Blender
Summary: Trevor breaks after Ryan's death, and Jeremy tried to pick up the pieces.





	Fuck You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in early January, and it's easily one of the worst things I wrote.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Jeremy asks. Trevor scowls at him. "Can you use your god damned words instead of looking at me like I threw your cat out the window, because that would be pretty fucking helpful right now."

"Fuck you." Is all Trevor says, the words slurred together.

"I'm one of the only people making sure you don't die from alcohol poisoning, if you haven't fucking notice."

"I don't need your help."

"Really? You don't? Want to tell that to the _fourth fucking flask_ I have confiscated from you?" Jeremy holds up the flask and waves it around for emphasis. "I know you lost your brother, but if you're looking for a new fatherly figure, Geoff isn't the answer."

"Fuck you!" Trevor repeats, voice raised and fists clenched. "You don't know what fucking hell I am going through right now!"

"Don't know- we all lost Ryan, you shithead!"

"You didn't live with Ryan for fucking twenty years of your god damned life!" Trevor yells. "You don't know what it's like to lose someone so close to you!"

"My parents are fucking _dead,_ Trevor!" Jeremy is louder than Trevor, no doubt everyone else in the penthouse can hear them through the walls. "If anything, _you_ don't know what it's like to lose your parents! Your parents are fucking absentees, I had to fucking see _my_ parents dead on my eighteenth fucking birthday, don't you fucking dare tell me that I don't know what the fuck you're going through, because let me tell you, I've been through worse."

"Fuck you!" Trevor's voice gives out towards the end, throat raw from yelling. "Fuck you, fuck you, fuck you! Just get out of my fucking life!"

"I'm trying to fucking help you, but you keep pushing me away-"

"Maybe it's time to take the fucking hint, Jeremy, and fucking stay away from me."

"You say that like you don't love me anymore." Jeremy says, and there's a beat of silence, the first one since the argument began. "Trevor, don't fucking play this."

Trevor can't look Jeremy in the eye. He turns away, towards the large window in his room. He doesn't say anything as he stares out the window. Fear strikes Jeremy in the form of realization. "Trevor?" His voice is quiet, sounding scared as he says his name. Trevor doesn't respond, jaw set and gaze fixed on the city outside.

There's the sound of a quiet sob from behind Trevor before Jeremy speaks. "You want me out of your life, fine." Jeremy’s fear has turned into resentment, his tone evident of that. "I wish I never fell in love with you."

The door rattles in it's frame once Jeremy slams it behind him when he leaves the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below please


End file.
